


【好兆头/mob天使】Alles nur nach Gottes Willen/一切只照上帝的愿

by losingdog



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingdog/pseuds/losingdog
Summary: *mob警告*双性警告*秀色（食人）警告*略微CAC





	【好兆头/mob天使】Alles nur nach Gottes Willen/一切只照上帝的愿

**Author's Note:**

> *mob警告  
> *双性警告  
> *秀色（食人）警告  
> *略微CAC

上帝的圣洁造就了天使。当你摧毁他时，他眼中的每一块碎片都依旧是无害而慈悲的。

 

阿兹拉斐尔倒伏在天堂的圣殿上。他紧闭着双眼。

天堂的风吹来赞美主的歌声。

这让拉斐尔想起公元前2568年的某天。  
他漫步在林中，穿过森林，淌过小溪。天边那灰蓝的云流动得快速，某种征兆低语着，转瞬间便不见踪迹。

天使穿过那漆黑的灌木丛，树枝与麻布的衣袖摩擦着发出沙沙声。风缠绕着他的双手，他的手指掠过深紫的叶，触碰抚摸海棠绛红光滑的表皮。

深黑的尖刺，在采摘时瘙痒着手指。  
那些细小的疼痛与快感，刺破他的肌肤，穿透他的神经，剖开他的肌肉，扭断他的骨，搅动他的五脏六腑。

石雕的圣母像注视着祈祷者。

而拉斐尔，他想着，上帝注视着我。

它们折断他羽翼时，上帝注视着拉斐尔，恶魔喰食拉斐尔的躯体时，上帝注视着他。

会好起来的，他想。

他的血像小河一般在洁白的大理石上流动。这让他回想起酿酒的欧洲人。

人们踩踏木桶中的葡萄，恶魔们践踏他的躯体，鲜美的汁液喷洒出来。

拉斐尔望着穹顶的流云。

当我的肉，我那些剩下的部分被投进硫磺湖中时，他想。

上帝也会注视我吗？

恶魔的唾液像毒药，麻痹了拉斐尔的大脑。就如同火焰在灼烧他的灵魂一般。

它们舔食着拉斐尔双腿间的女性器官。他的那块肉被品尝吮吸，天使在尖叫。

拉斐尔勃起的阴茎射出浓稠的精液，泼洒在白色大理石瓷砖浅蓝色的纹路上。那饱和的快感与疼痛一并融合着，如同蜂蜜一般，甜美，浓稠，浇筑进天使的大脑。  
他的脑浆沸腾着。

天旋地转，像极了每晚与克劳利的畅然痛饮。拉斐尔只希望这一切只是他在某天被那只红发恶魔诱惑后，尝试了什么不该尝试的高度酒，或者水烟，或者熏香，而产生的幻觉。

酒是一个逃避的理由。即使这世界上没有美味的酒，人们也依旧对它带来的侥幸的快乐趋之若鹜。

恶魔们的手指掰开拉斐尔的阴户，章鱼般的足缠绕着他的阴茎，那些长着皮毛的爪插进他的阴道，旋转着扩开。

那果实熟烂，碾压，腥甜的乳白色汁液随着阿兹拉斐尔浅粉的花形入口被一次次抽插被挤出。甘美的果浆在深棕色的皮毛上闪着泪光，阿兹拉斐尔开始本能地啜泣。

这次可不是幻觉了，不能再好起来了。天使想。

手指离开了拉斐尔的身体。

那或许是属于山羊，属于某种犬的阴茎。恶魔将它们那动物形状的阴茎插进了他的阴道，塞进他的嘴里。起初，那阴茎插入得困难，拉斐尔从未想过这块肉能给他的感官带来如此的折磨。他的每一丝肌肉，每一块骨都在颤抖。他的大腿不受控制地抽搐。那带来的是处子的痛楚，那也是唯有处子能品尝的快乐。

走兽们就像玩弄被蛊惑的人类娼妓一样捉弄着拉斐尔，就像贵族毫不留情地撬开蚌壳。小刀穿透窄缝，柠檬的汁液溅在蚌上，细嫩洁白的蚌肉流着泪。

湖心的鳟鱼在粼粼的湖光下赤裸地摆它的尾。它无处遁形。

恶魔们低语着。渔夫的视线穿透了鳟鱼的鳞，穿过它的血，它的骨。无情的鱼叉觊觎着鳟鱼洁白肥美的肉。

拉斐尔被钉住了，就像那鳟鱼。鱼叉落下，天使被穿刺，被切割。鲜血涌出鳃盖，那赤红的泡沫沾染在匍匐的草叶上，艳丽得如同海芋的子实一般。

那处子甘美的唇，柔软的缝中流出树莓与醋栗的暗棕色浆液，与从脂膏中榨取的奶白色羊乳交融，如同纯洁羊羔的眼泪，流淌自献祭的刀刃下。

他在脑海深处凝视着主，他不知为何想到了被钉在十字架上的耶稣。

神之子与我也是同样的心情吗？他想。

这群恶魔选择了动物的形态，是为了折辱这可爱的，只会指责他们做得过度了的天使吗？不。这些堕落的天使们心里都明白，这位真正的天使是不可屈服的。这只是泄欲罢了，不，不，应该说，这只是单方面的掠夺罢了。在恶魔们吃掉天使洁白的羽翼时，它们就这样盘算着了。这些贪婪的鬣狗嗦食着天使每一根骨上残留的筋膜，舔食每一滴血，恨不得将这具破损的骨头也碾碎分食。那些小型的恶魔，在天使的头顶盘旋，那些在地上走的，则嗅着天使在皮肤下，脂膏与血液的香气。

这是个甜美的天使。

它们窃窃私语。

既然地狱的烈火不能杀死你，它们低语道。

那就坠落吧，天使。从珍珠门前的阶梯上高高落下吧，落进那滚烫的硫磺湖中心吧，让不死的虫吞噬你的骨，不灭的火烧灼你的灵魂吧。到我们的身边来，天使。

那恶魔在打磨它的爪，它们的鬃毛根根竖起，它们膨胀着躯体，游走着，等待着，它们带有倒刺的舌头舔吻着他攥紧的拳头，穿过拉斐尔的指缝。它们随着阴茎抽插的节奏，争抢着用舌头挑拨玩弄拉斐尔充血的阴茎，将细长的须插进拉斐尔的尿道里。

它们的爪，按压着拉斐尔的腹腔，胸膛，挤压着拉斐尔肿胀的乳头。恶魔们上下打量着拉斐尔鲜活的生命，想要夺走他搏动的心脏与血管中最后一滴涌动的血液。他们等待着时机，等待着一拥而上，抢夺这珍馐。

阿兹拉斐尔猜到了这群妖魔的想法。他就像落入陷阱的羔羊，无助地喊着那只蛇形恶魔的名，喊着主的名。他绝望得湛蓝色的眼瞳倒映出狂笑着的恶魔们。他闭上双眼，泪滑过他玫瑰粉色的嘴唇，抽插着恶魔的阴茎而红肿的嘴唇。

那滴泪最后渗进他羊毛般柔顺的发间，渗进他枕着的自己的鲜血里。

时候到了。时候到了。

漆黑的恶魔在不属于天堂的暗影中叫嚣。犬型的阴茎陡然增大，膨胀的结撑满了拉斐尔的穴口。

乳白色的秽物淹没了拉斐尔的视线。

红与白，他们混合在一起，就像融化的香草冰淇淋与草莓雪糕，一圈又一圈，染在拉斐尔的大腿上。

这些兽嗅着拉斐尔的香甜，焦躁不安地游走着。它们翕动着鼻腔，喷出疯狂的热气。这是属于野兽的狂欢，这里不是地狱，这里也没有天堂。

正如他此前无数次祈祷，在内心深处呼喊一样，拉斐尔呼唤着他的主。

献祭的屠刀落下来。那柔顺的羊羔被切开脖子，温暖的血液从它断开的柔嫩颈脖里流走，在气管上冒着泡。

羊羔的头被砍了下来。

他的四肢抽搐着，他看见自己灰色的肠子流了出来。

拉斐尔反而感受不到任何疼痛了。

他想起平原边的风，坠落的海棠，小溪中锋利的石子刺痛他的足，漆黑的尖刺曾刺进他的手指。鲜血流下他的指尖，落进圣餐的杯中。

之后呢？

那大地变得沉默了。

亚伯拉罕斩断了羔羊的脖子。恶魔们扯出了拉斐尔的心脏。

之后，万能的主为了洗净人的罪恶，万能的主降下了洪水。

主啊，你能看见吗？

恶魔捧着阿兹拉斐尔的脸庞，细长冰冷的舌头舔吻他的泪珠。它的爪子温柔地按压着那个被撑满的子宫。恶魔套弄着拉斐尔的肠子，鲜血与脂被剐蹭下来，从它的指缝中被挤出。那影中的鸟儿，以感谢的姿态，啄食那油脂。它们都落下来，聚集在这狭小的餐桌前。那游走的兽，用舌头吸咬着拉斐尔的脏器，它们品尝着天使。

它们都想品尝这甜美的天使。

那天使变得沉默了。

恶魔们低语着，窃笑着。它们不疾不徐，正发出满足的低吼。

那片大地在洪水中沉默。

 

主啊，你能听到吗？


End file.
